Pokémon Christmas
Pokémon Christmas (originally called Pokémon Skeetendo Christmas Hack) is a hack game based on Pokémon Gold. It was done by the user Mateo of Pokécommunity and Skeetendo, Inc. Instead of being a completely new game, like other hacks intend to be, Christmas serves more as an upgrade of Pokémon Gold, in the same vein as the Pokemon Generation's third version. The game follows pretty much the same over-all plot of Pokémon Gold and other main-franchise games, but the events occur and are focused around Christmas time. Like Pokémon Platinum, the game presents basically the same story but in a colder time. Even though the basic plot is almost the same as the original, containing the same cities and routes, the story itself has some differences. There are also some new Pokémon from future generations. Story Prof. Elm calls the player to his lab. The player learns that the professor's daughter is about to become a new trainer, too, and sees her Pokéball around the lab. The player can choose between three starters - Cyndaquil, Totodile and Chikorita. After receiving a gift from Mr. Pokémon the player battles the professor's daughter, who has received a Marill, before starting his adventure. Differences from Pokémon Gold (2012 version) General *The player character receives a new outfit for the cold weather. *All Johto is now colder, and it's around Christmas time. *Some lakes are now frozen and can be walked into, like the frozen ponds of the Ice Path. Beginning *Prof. Elm now has a daughter, whose sprite is the female player character of Pokémon Crystal in a new pose with a new winter outfit. She serves as the rival, instead of Silver. She references the unchosen player character of Pokémon Heartgold and Soulsilver. *The rival gets a Marill, independent of the Pokémon the player chooses at the start. No Pokémon is stolen from the lab. *Mr. Pokémon gives a present to be delivered for Prof. Elm instead of the Mystery Egg. *While Guide Gent gives the map, he does so in his house, and gives no tour around Cherrygrove City. Violet City *To enter Sprout Tower, one must defeat Violet's Gym first. *There's new grass in Route 36, in the same way there was some new grass there in Pokémon Crystal. *The Magnet Train tracks can be seen in Route 32. *Union Cave now requires Flash to navigate. *The Old rod is now obtainable in Violet City's Pokémon Center. *Instead of bringing the egg, the assistant of Elm arrives at Violet to give the player Icy Wind. *The man that offered the Slowpoketail for one million offers a Bicycle instead, for the same amount. This is also the same price a Bicycle is advertised for in Red, Blue, and Yellow when the player does not have a Bike Voucher. Azalea Town *While Team Rocket is at Azalea Town, they're not at Slowpoke Well, which is covered in ice and can't be accessed. They are in a new, nearby cave stealing gifts from Delibirds. *Instead of making balls with Apricorns, Kurt himself sells the balls anytime, and many can be purchased at once like normal Pokéballs. *There's no need to chase the Missing Pokémon around the Ilex Forest. The trainer gives the CUT HM as soon as he is approached. Goldenrod City *There's an additional, unofficial gym at Goldenrod City. In the same vein as the unofficial gym of Kanto, the player can get one of two Pokémon if he beats the trainers. The prize Pokémon are Omanyte and Kabuto. *The Radio Tower has been already taken over by Team Rocket during the summer, and the tower can't be explored more than the first floor after this incident. *The questions at the Radio Tower are different. *Instead of giving the Squirtbottle, the lady at the flower shop gives a Leaf Stone instead. *The Sudowoodo isn't in Route 36. Instead of it, there is a block of ice. To melt it the player must fight a hiker standing next to it, who gives TM08 Flame Ball. Interestingly, the hiker battles with a Sudowoodo of the same level as the one that used to block the path- seemingly implying that he caught it. Ecruteak City *When entering the Pokémon Center at Ecruteak, the player talks with the rival instead of Bill. She gives him a Heart Scale. *When entering the Burned Tower, the player meets Mateo, the hack's creator. He says that he has already awakened the Legendary beasts before battling the player. *A man outside the Burned tower says that his daughter went to the tower and she hasn't come back. After rescuing her (she's at the spot where the Legendary beasts should be), the man gives the player Surf. This mini-adventure, about rescuing the missing daughter, was originally in Gold and Silver but was scrapped for the final release.http://iimarck.us/i/ecruteak-daughter/ *The man at the Ecruteak Dance Theater gives a Star Piece instead of Surf. Olivine City *There is a new Battle Tower near Olivine City, in the same way Pokémon Crystal introduced one here. Instead of conquering the Radio Tower, Team Rocket comes to this tower at one point of the game. The Battle Tower, however, hosts no battles, and it is said that the tower isn't complete yet. *Mateo has indicated recently on Pokécommunity that the Battle Tower may be expanded in a future update. Cianwood City *There is a new Boat House in Cianwood City. After the Lighthouse problem is solved, the player can use the Boat House to travel to a new location: South Isle. *There are blocks of ice at the north of Cianwood, and if Flame Ball is used on them, wild Shuckle can appear. *The man who gave away Shuckie does not anymore; instead he trades a Nidorino for a Leafeon. *In the same vein as Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, there is a cave in Cianwood City that allegedly takes the player to Route 47. However, the player is told that the route can't be explored due to the icy conditions, and because of this finds the exit of the cave blocked by a barrier. However, a Moon Stone can be found here. Mahogany Town and Lake of Rage *The player meets and old friend at Route 43, who is living in a new cave and has some Pokédolls there. Mateo has mentioned that this trainer is meant to represent the protagonist from this hack's coming prequel. *Instead of meeting Lance after battling the red Gyarados, the player meets Red. *Team Rocket doesn't have a secret base in Mahogany Town. Instead, they have a base in the forest north to Mahogany - a new area with an abandoned broadcasting tower inside, with the same purposes of the original game. *The Rockets tell about Lance ruining their plans about forced evolution some months ago, which references the original game. *Before battling the Rocket Executive that is broadcasting the signals, the player is confronted by a distraught Rocket Grunt instead of the Rival. He is in shock after seeing Red, the trainer who defeated them 3 years ago during the events of Red, Blue, and Yellow. *Since Red is the one who helps the player defeating the Rockets, he is the one that gives the player Whirlpool. Team Rocket's takeover *The Team Rocket invades the new Battle Tower instead of the Radio Tower. *The Chairman of the Tower, after the player has disbanded Team Rocket, gives him a GS Ball to be examined by Kurt. *When giving the GS Ball to Kurt, he says that the Ilex forest has become restless, and instructs the player to go inside. In the same vein of Pokémon Crystal, the player can put the GS Ball in the shrine and a Level 40 Celebi will appear. Blackthorn City and the Pokémon League *Blackthorn City and Route 45 are modeled after their appearance in Pokémon Heartgold and Soulsilver. *Lorelei returns as part of the Elite Four, replacing Will who took her spot in Pokémon Gold and Silver. She has an Articuno in her party. *Your rival is the champion and they can be easily be beaten with your starter Kanto *Flannery (A Gym Leader from Hoenn, and Mateo's girlfriend), appears in a cafe that was originally an empty building in Fuchsia City. Before leaving she says she's going to an orgy in Southern Island. *Mateo appears in Fuchsia City, and tells the player that the old Safari Zone now functions as a Pal Park, where some Pokémon can be caught. However, the Pokémon are not captured in typical Pal Park fashion and must be battled normally instead. *Vermilion City's appearance is based on its appearance in Pokémon Heartgold and Soulsilver. *The man of Vermilion City, who claimed he was making a building in the original, has already finished. The player can't enter the building, since he is in the door, wishing the player a merry Christmas. His name and speech also imply that he is a priest. *Route 1, 3, 4, 5, 24 and 25 appearances are also based their appearance on Heartgold and Soulsilver. *There is an entrance to Cerulean Cave, but a kid doesn't allow the player to enter at first. *The Hotel from Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow has been added to Celadon City, complete with the "phantom pc" it originally had. *The Developers' Mansion has been modified. It is now home to Flannery, Mateo, and the rest of his "hacking team" which includes people such as Summer Glau for no apparent reason. *The Magnet Train is said to function even though the Power Plant is missing one of its fuse boxes. However, as the original, the Copycat will only offer a Pass after the problems there are solved. *The player receives the EXPN CARD not because he fixed the Power Plant, but because of a promotion at the time. *There is a new underground area in Diglett's cave. Through this new area, the player can access the closed Underground path that was absent in Gold and Silver. *Grass was added to the right of Route 2. *The Museum returns to Pewter City, and a man inside will offer to trade a Mudkip for the player's Pikachu, a reference to a man in Red, Blue, and Yellow that promised the girl he would get her a Pikachu. *Cinnabar Island also looks like its appearance on Heartgold and Soulsiver. Instead of Blue, there is a man that is sorry about the destruction of the volcano. He says he has to report this to his Boss, and leaves. *When going to Viridian's Gym, after being in Cinnabar Island, the player finds Giovanni as the leader of the gym. Blue is said to be in Hoenn. *Blaine has a full gym, as opposed to a small cave. He is the only one there, however, and the quiz machines do nothing. *After getting all the badges, the player can now access Cerulean Cave, instead of Mt. Silver. Mewtwo can be found there. *There is a new area on top of Cerulean Cave that is accessible after Mewtwo. There, the player battles Leaf, the female protagonist from Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. Her text and the map reference the non-existant (but rumored) Brick Town popular on the internet in the late 90s as well as the hack "Pokémon Secrets and Rumours", also created by Mateo. *Even though it is based on Pokémon Gold, the old man at Viridian gives the Rainbow Wing, instead of the Silver Wing. Southern Island *Southern Island (also referred to as "South Isle") is a new location of the game in which many Pokémon can be found, including Sudowoodo. It replaces Mt. Silver. *There's a "Global Trade Station" here which allows trading and battling with other games (Mateo, the creator of the hack, can be found here again). *The second half of the island is a reference to Pokémon 2000: The Power Of One: there are four pillars and a shrine honoring "the Guardian of the Seas", and a speaking Slowking that says, "I could use pants." *Later in the game, when the festival commences in Southern Island, the Slowking instructs the player to get three orbs to be put in the shrine. The player can surf now (before he couldn't). He can catch Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres in small islands in the south. After battling with them, he receives a Blue, Red and Yellow Orb, which, by putting them in the shrine, summons a Level 40 Lugia. Differences from Pokémon Gold (2014 version) In 2014, Mateo released a new version, which corrects various things and improves the story-line, making it very different to the original game. General differences *A new character, Hiro or Mei, depending on the gender of the player, is introduced. As soon as the player steps outside on New Bark Town, he/she appears. *The grass has its appearance of Generation III. Beginning *When the player arrives to Cherrygrove City, Oak appears and gives the player a Pokédex. *After receiving the gift from Mr. Pokémon, Elm's daughter does not battle anymore the player on Cherrygrove. When the player returns to New Bark Town, she has already left. *Elm's daughter (Kris) now battles the player outside Violet City. Violet City *It is no longer a requirement to defeat Sprout's tower to enter the gym. *Instead of trading for an Onix, a kid in one of the houses gives a shiny Pikachu. Mistakes *In the old version, Even though the Togepi Egg is not part of the storyline, Elm asks for it if the player speaks with him. This has been corrected in a way, now that the Daycare Couple give a Togepi Egg the first time the player talks with them. *In the old version, After battling Articuno, Zapdos, or Moltres, and the player saves the orb in his pocket, the dialog doesn't close and the player can move. The game glitches up until the player walks into the shrine and presses A. This appears to have been fixed as well. Category:hack Category:generation 2 Category:pokémon gold Category:Games